mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Atmore
(( Photos courtesy of Talula Shippe! <3 }} Introduction Oy! I'm Liam Atmore, muscian, comedian, and Hufflepuff! Ye don' like it, well guess what Honey Badger don' give ah flip! Haha! See it's funny cause...Well, I'm not quite sure, but I overheard some wee bits talkin bout some Vid-he-oe on the interpets in Muggle Studies and thought if it fits, go with it! Anway, Muggle Studies ain' me best subject. Actually most subjects ain' me bes subject, cept Music, I love Music and Magical Home Makin! Don' judge I like food! Think I'm gettin ah knack for that Alchemy too. That's right ye lookin at one deep thinker! But gettin off subject, ha get it!? Subject! I was born in England, but me parents split when I was two so I grew up in Ireland with me Mam, and got visitation with me Dah. Me mam makes snitches, enchants metal and the like, and me Dah well he's ah hit wizard. How those two got together I'll never know! But more to the point how ah Gryffindor and ah Slytherine had ah Hufflepuff kid!? Well that there is ah downright mystery aye! Me childhood was pretty decent though. I mean two birthdays, two christmases, two everythin! Who can beat that? Infact life was grand...all the way up until me fourth year at Hogwarts. Me jokes were suddenly corny. Me voice ah squeak box makin it look like i couldn' sing, and then the lassies. Lassies will be the death of me! Anway, if I survive this year I'm ah step closer to immortality, and no that Dhampir attack didn' make me ah vampire! Oy ye found me report card! Look just don' tell me parents aye, I'll never see the end of the howlers! Report Card Charms - P Potions - P Transfigurations - P Care of Magical Creatures - A Herbology - P Friends and Family Mam (Shanon Devine) Me Mam is by far the best Mam! She cooks! She cleans! She supports me in me music! Dah (Thomas Atmore) I like me Dah, he's alright, just wish he supported me more in me dreams. Bit of ah hard arse. Hunter Devine Yes she's part veela. Yes she's my cousin. No it's not like that! Look I guess it's a genetic thing that keeps me from going all googly eyes for her, thank the Lord, bleh! One thing is for sure though, no one is spared from a Veela's wrath! I should know, when I was six I tied firecrackers to her dollies. They weren't the only thing that went off! Nazir See that guy there, that's Nazir, me best mate, and master of all matters regarding love and seduction. No really he wrote the Book of Love, play by play, publish pending. Needless to say if it wasn't for him, I'd still be single, covered in pimples, and living a most miserable existance. Mari and Talula I never had any siblings, but if I did I can only imagine they would be these two wee ones. I mean look at them! Sweet innocent bundles of joy, and if you make them shed so much as a single tear I will make you...well...I'll....you just won't be happy!...Because of me! Right Nazir?...Nazir?!.... Valeria Beautiful, hot blooded, and Satan incarnate, that would be Valeria Espinosa. Don't let that sweet voice, that angelic smile, and that accent fool you. The pumpkin basket full of sweets is poisonus! I should ah known really. We were once friends, but then what can I say, some people can't handle puberty. One kiss and those memories are now ash! See she's a maneater who uses her minions to do the dirty work. What about Satan's demonic minions? Glad you asked, that would be her brothers, who permanently damaged me fingers with the Jelly Finger Curse, the bones couldn't grow back properly, believe me they tried five times. Whatever though, it's in the past, and will you quit asking me if I'm over her!? I dumped her! Marzia If there are Fallen Angels, then there are legit angels, and let me tell you there is nothing more angelic the Marzia. She's sweet, funny, and oh so pure. I'll admit, I totally fell head over heels when we met, but then I had to ask myself. Could I really tamper with such perfection? The answer I tell you, is no. So now, well I consider her a bit of a guardian angel. Johanna Carstairs Ah Dove, the one lass to take me to new heights and show me what it really means to fly. Can' say I ever intended on dating her, but I can say she's the best thing to ever happen to me. She's smart, funny, can cook, and she loves music! We had a bit of a rocky start, but doesn't everyone when they have new wings?